The Last Zoner
by AQGalaxy
Summary: The Last Zoner Appears and causes havoc to the lives of Clark Kent, and Chloe Sullivan
1. Alley Battle

Title: The Last Zoner…  
Author: Amber  
Category: Chlark (is there anything else?)  
Rating: Teen  
Spoilers: Season 6 (Post Freak)  
Summary: The Last Zoner appears and things are hectic.  
Disclaimers: As much as I would love it, I do not own Smallville.

Note: First time fan fic… please be gentle.

"CLARK!!!!" Chloe screamed, as he hurled through the air, and into an ally. Clark collided with the side of the building, causing some structural damage to the brick face, and hit the floor hard.

"Pathetic." Said a voice in the darkness. 

Chloe quickly ran towards Clark as he struggled to sit up. She turned to face the voice and made a defensive posture. "Leave him ALONE!" She shouted into the void.

The figure walked out, a man, normal human, black hair, tanned skin, looked European. His eyes were unique; they were grey, almost silver colored. He looked at Chloe and chuckled, "This is so much fun, a mere Human protecting a Kryptonian… oh I never thought I lived to see the day." He grinned, taking a step closer. "What you gonna do? Curse me out?" He teased.

"Chloe…" Clark muttered, attempting to get on his feet, clutching the wall for support. "Chloe run…" Clark tried to say firmly, but it didn't come out as strong as he would like.

Chloe turned to see Clark. "No!" She turned to the Zoner and stared at him.

"Oh so now it is a staring conte-" he was unable to finish as he was flung to the opposite end of the ally. He hit the wall hard, crushing through the bricks, and steel bars of the building, going through the wall. He managed to get on his feet rather quickly… "Feisty little human is she?" He addressed to Clark, "No wonder you like this planet so much Kal-El"

Clark's eyes narrowed at the Zoner as he moved closer to Chloe. "This planet is my home." He said firmly, feeling his strength returning.

"Yeah well the Phantom Zone was my HOME!" He snarled… "And you brought me here! Fucking Kryptonians… they believe they are so smart so advance they forget other realms have life in them… Your father filled my home with convicts, the scum of the universe. How would you like it if I placed criminals here?" He snapped.

Chloe's eyes widen, 'Since when was there native life in the Phantom Zone?' she wanted to ask Clark, but remained silent.

Clark looked at him, "Well then why don't you let me help you get home. After all, that is what I am after you for, to bring you home." He tried to sound friendly and benevolent, but it came out harsh and demeaning.

"No… I am having fun here…" He grinned, and then his pupils dilated, and both Clark and Chloe were tossed to either side of the ally, Chloe towards the street, and Clark to the back of the Ally.

Chloe hit the pavement and rolled onto her back, she let out a painful yelp. She panted a bit trying to catch her breathe and struggled to her feet. Clark was doing the same, digging into his pocket, trying to get his father's crystal.

The Zoner walked out of the hole of the building he caused when Chloe mentally pushed him and lifted his hand into the air. He snapped his finger and materializing in his hand was a blade, it began to glow green. "The rocks of your planet is like poison to you isn't it Kal-El?" Not waiting for an answer, he flung the blade at Clark, as Clark rose his father's crystal.

The blade was traveling faster then Clark was able to move and it sliced through his left shoulder, and into the wall behind him, effectively pinning Clark. "ARGHHHHHHH!" Clark shouted in Pain and he dropped his father's crystal, his stomach churned, his blood boiled…

Chloe watched all of this in horror and ran towards Clark screaming, "You son of a Bitch!" She lunged at the Zoner.

He grabbed Chloe's neck "Pitiful human, what you expect to accomplish." He spat in her face. Chloe's hands clutched at the Zoners's trying to losen his grip… she struggled to breathe. Her eyes turned to see Clark, trying to pull the blade out, with no success, he barely was able to touch it… 'Clark!' she thought, then her gaze fell upon the crystal. Her eyes feel upon the Zoner again, seeing his smirking face. "Any final words human?" He asked.

Chloe felt her head lighten, obviously she hasn't got time, She moved her hand from clutching the Zoner, they crystal in her mind, and opened her hand. The Crystal flew into the palm of her hands. "Go to hell!" She chocked, and quickly brought to his arm and it Glows.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled, 'If I am going down, I am bringing you with me!' he thought quickly, suddenly the light of the crystal engulfed both the Zoner and Chloe.

The light filled the ally and Clark felt the pain subside, the blade had disappeared. He felt galvanized. The light was a Bright White, Clark covered his eyes. After two minutes the Light faded. And Clark heard the Crystal falling. He uncovered and opened his eyes. Fear engulfed him.

Both the Zoner and Chloe were gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Am I dead?

**Chapter 1 Am I dead?**

Chloe's eyes shot open and she inhaled a desperately needed breath. She gasp for air, and panted trying to get her breathing to normal. "Clark…" she whispered, breathing normally, she rose up off what seems like the ground. Chloe observed her environment, "Clark?" She called out… her voice echoed, but no response. The environment was bleak, everything was white… the sky or cealing, the floor and the walls. Everything was plain white. "Clark?!" She called out again.

_Chloe Sullivan_ A soft, strong voice filled the room.

Chloe stiffened, looking around to find the person of the Voice. She saw no one. "Oh God…" she exhaled.

_While extraordinary my powers on Earth may be, I am by no means a God. You, Chloe Sullivan, are the confidante of my son Kal-El are you not? _

Chloe's eyes widen, "Jor-El?" She called out.

_Answer my question_. He demanded.

Chloe blinked and was about to give him a sarcastic response but held her tongue, 'Cool it Sullivan, this guy is capable to do many things… and with a bedside manner like that, no wonder why Clark was afraid of him for so long…' "Yes." She answered, "I am the Confidante for Clark—I mean Kal-El."

There was silence.

"Jor-El where am I?" Chloe asked, last thing she remembered was bringing the crystal in contact with the Zoner, there was a bright light and now she was here.

Jor-El didn't answer.

"Am I dead?" She asked forcefully, her heart pounding.

_Yes._" Jor-El responded coldly. Chloe stopped breathing, trying to process the answer and her surroundings, she was about to ask another thing when Jor-El added, _And No_.

Chloe blinked "What?" she didn't understand.

_To answer your first question, you are in a dimensional plane that exist and doesn't exist. As for your condition, while you are alive in this existence, you are no longer present in your own. However you are only alive in this plane through consciousness, while your corporeal form no longer exists. _

Chloe thought for a moment trying to make sense of what his explanation was. "So what you are telling me is, that, I am in a place that, to me exist, but doesn't exist, and I am no longer in the place or realm I exist in?"

_Crudely Yes_

"Well, how did I get here?" Chloe asked, wanting to get back to her home, to the Daily Planet, to Lois, to Smallville, and most importantly back to Clark. 'Clark… I hope you are ok…' she thought to herself.

_The Crystal Raya gave my son was meant for phantoms only, Kal-El knew this, however the creature my son encountered wasn't a phantom nor a prisoner of the Phantom Zone._ Jor-El explained

Chloe nodded, "I know, the Zoner said he existed there…" her voice trailed not really understanding what was going on. Clark never truly explained the Phantom Zone to her.

_The 'Zoner' as you call him, is a creature that inhabits the Zone, a creature that has never left the confines of the Zone until now. And at the time, I had no explanation as to what will occur should it come in contact with one of these creatures, until now. Chloe didn't say anything, which was uncommon for her. The Zoner now has the ability to manipulate Dimensions._

Chloe blinked, "Wait a minute, you saying the crystal made him stronger?"

_Yes_

Signing, getting a bit angry, Chloe asked, "What the hell do you mean by 'manipulate dimensions' and how the HELL do you expect us to STOP IT?" She shouted

_DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME HUMAN!_ Jor-El boomed. _If Kal-El was not so fond of you I would have allowed you to fade out of existence. _

Chloe blinked, 'Did he just say Clark is fond of me?' she thought to herself. "Fine, I'll keep my voice low, but please answer me."

_The creature now has the ability, if chooses, to open a portal to the Phantom Zone. _

Chloe nodded seeing what he was getting at, "He can access the Zone, meaning if he chooses he can flood the Earth and release ALL the Zoners from the Phantom Zone."

_Correct._

"How do we stop him?" Chloe asked.

_Kal-El must bring the Crystal back to the fortress so I may reprogram it. _

Chloe rebutted, "But the Fortress isn't working right… I mean your presence is gone…" obviously that statement is false now.

_The Fortress was repaired by your actions with the crystal_.

Chloe knew what action he was talking about however didn't know how it could have affected the fortress. "This is one of the times I will have to just accept it and say it works again don't I?"

No response.

Chloe got the hint, only serious questions. "You said in so many words that my body no longer exists in my realm, how will I get back?"

_Because you are now solely conciseness, I will be able to return you to your dimension, however because your corporal body no longer exists I will return you to a previous time. _

"Wait you mean you are gonna send me back in time?"

_Only a few hours, at most one Earth Day. _

Chloe nodded, "Alright Jor-El, send me back." The was a bright light

Suddenly there was laughter. Oh _my! Humans are so gullible…_ Jor-El's voice said. "I can't believe she fell for that… Oh this is gonna be fun." The Zoner grinned.


End file.
